Breaking Bella
by KlaJaye
Summary: When a heist goes wrong and Edward winds up dead, Bella blames herself and changes her identidy and heads back to Forks to tell Edwards parents of his death. When a stranger offer's her a ride, the stranger realizes that there is something different about Bella and wants to know what secrets she is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**None of these characters belong to anyone other then Stephine Meyer.**

**While I did create the plot, I owe thanks to my Beta.**

**You should check out her stories, The Deadliest Game: The Hunger Games, and Fuel to the Fire: Catching Fire.  
**

**You should leave a great review supporting her, because she's just that awesome and while you're there you might as well add her to your Alert list.**

** u/3673451/**

Bpov

I stared into the dark night; once again wishing things were different that night.

I wish things went how they were planned. It was times like this were I reran the whole night through my mind, checking every detail. Trying to pinpoint exactly were we went wrong. How six months of training and planning could go wrong. I always wondered what we could have done to change things.

I forced myself to look at the gravestone in front of me and realized I caused that.

I make myself remember how many time I begged him to help me, swearing nothing could happen.

My eyes start stinging and I wish I could cry. Except I cried all my tears that night. I lost everything that night.

_**Flashback**_

_"Team Leader, code red. We have a Code red at the final destination" comes out of my radio_

_In seconds my bare feet are pounding against the cold floor. The bottom of my skirt threatening to trip me, I reach for it while I ran and ripe half of it off. I drop the offending fabric and keep running._

_Jumbles of thoughts are going through my head but all I can think is 'Don't die, please don't die'_

_When I reach the door I basically rip the door off the hinge. I storm into the room and stop mid step._

_There is a pool of blood in a door way. I know the person in there needs my help but for a second I believe if I ignore them then it's not really. I force myself to make the steps into the room. The second I see the crumbled body I realize two things. He's the love of my life and there is no way he can survive this. I pull him into my arms and cradle his head. His eyes drift open and I can see death seep in. I lean in and brush my lips against his. When I pull my head back I hear him whisper something. I freeze and by the time I adjust to the words, I see that death has taken him_

_**End of Flashback**_

I never told anyone what his last words were.

I bring my fingers to the gravestone; I trace the letters with my numb index finger.

_E_

I smile from all the memories of our childhood.

_D_

I laugh at memory of prom

_W_

I find myself wishing he was still here.

_A_

I wish we could have had a life each other

_R_

To know each other, other then being best friends.

_D_

I wish I could carry his child. At least I would have a part of him left.

_Cullen_

I wish I could have planned our wedding.

I wish I could trade places with him

I pull my finger back and replace my glove.

I pull my jacket tighter and start on the long journey to the car.

I place myself into autopiliot, the next thing I know I'm curled on my couch grasping the last picture of us together to my chest. The edge of the frame digging into my chest, drawing blood.

I hardly notice. I would have watched every ounce of blood drip from my body if that meant he could live.

I only squeeze tighter.

I close my eyes as tight as possible and pray that I'll wake up the next morning and find out this was just a horrible nightmare. That it never happened.

But deep down I know it did happen.

I Isabella Swan am the reason of Edward Cullens death.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up the next morning, I'm not surprised. Things tend to not go my way. I start going through the phases, my everyday life. As I scrub the pan that I fried my eggs in as I stare out the window.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat curled up in the back of the van; the hot tears uncontrollable. Somewhere in the background I hear Rosalie trying to calm me down, I hear the others plan how they'll slip into Plan B._

_This disgusts me, plan B was made by me, in case I didn't make it out. Edward was always supposed to make it out. It seems like the tears are coming faster now, I welcome some type of release. I curl closer in on myself before forcing myself to remember him when he was alive. I laughed when I remembered the day I realized I loved him. A sad smile forms across my face when I realize that he would want me to live on, to move on. I uncurled myself and began to plan where I'll go._

_Emmett swerves the van into a parking lot; everyone becomes a blur, rushing to grab their bags before taking off into the dark night. I was one of them. I stopped a few hundred feet away and glanced back at the car. Then I was running into the night again._

_**End of Flashback**_

I turn on my Ipod and slip it into the pocket of my shorts. I put my hair into a pony tail; and soon I'm running down the street. I find myself remembering the day I became Bree Isabella Tanner.

_**Flashback**_

_When I pull my hair out from under the water I wrap a towel around it. After it's dry I remove the towel and stare at the blonde highlights in my newly dyed brown hair. I lift the scissors to my hair before cutting away. I glance at the floor and the hair drifting towards it._

_I rub the facial scrub on my face and let it sit. A few minutes later I grab a warm towel and wipe it of, I scrub my lips makings sure there is no trace of once dry and bitten lips._

_I put red lip gloss on before slipping on a T-shirt and jeans. I find my ankle boots before I walk out of the hotel. I get a job and within the month I purchase a car, of course it wasn't from money I earned the easy way. It was Edward's and I's part of the heist. Soon after that I buy an apartment._

_I should have made sure there was no way someone could prove I was also Isabella Swan. Instead I got a tattoo on my lower thigh; it was a white swan with a broken black heart inside it._

_**End of flashback**_

I waved at the people on their porches, each wanting me to stop to talk to, while I had to turn down their offer. I hated them thinking they knew me, I hardly knew me. Edward was the only one who knew me, and everyday I'm forced to live a lie, forced to remember him every step of the way.

I finally arrived back home at five in the afternoon. I eat, bathe, and lay on the couch to watch TV.

I hear a car swerve into my drive way and I jump up, pointing my hand gun at the door while I backed towards the stairs, a wild man comes bursting in with a wild and beautiful woman behind him. He takes a step forward and the light hits him just right.

"Emmett? How did you-, Why are you-,B-but." I stutter through my sentence.

Rosalie is the one to answer me.

"They know Bella. They know who we are and what we did, Bella we have to hide somewhere."

Her fear was clear in every word she said. I knew then that it was time for Plan C.I walk into the kitchen and pull the case out of a drawer. I open it and pull my sheets out before handing the rest to Rosalie.

"Take this Rose, you guys have to run, try and get to Alice and Jaseper, it's been two years, we would have been stupid to think Aro would leave us alone after we stole sixty million from him."

With my parting words I run up the stairs and pack my emergency bags.

I come down the stairs with them in tow; I'm not surprised to see Rosalie and Emmett gone. They'll listen to me.

I'm glad that I happened to be staying in my vacation house; I drag my bags outside before throwing them into my car. Within seconds I'm speeding into the dark night. I whisper a Thank You to Edward for coming up with this plan. I know it's the one that will save us.


	3. Chapter 3

**None of these characters belong to anyone other then Stephine Meyer.**

**While I did create the plot, I owe thanks to my Beta.**

**You should check out her stories, The Deadliest Game: The Hunger Games, and Fuel to the Fire: Catching Fire.  
**

**You should leave a great review supporting her, because she's just that awesome and while you're there you might as well add her to your Alert list.**

** u/3673451/**

Bpov

That is how I found myself staring at the bed in a house Edward secured for us in case things came to Plan C.

I wasn't prepared for the slaughter of memories that came forward.

_**Memory**_

_"You, bought us a house?"I whispered_

_"Yes, when this is over we are going to stay together. I need you Bella." he stated._

_"I need you too." I replied._

_I smiled knowing that while we were speaking of our need for each other, it wasn't what we really meant._

_**Memory**_

_My head tilted into his palm, seeking his warmth, expecting the emotion only he could get out of me._

_His gentle touch across my cheek brought a gasp from my lips, he took advantage to having my lips open by letting his thumb trace my bottom lip, letting the tip of it glide across my tongue._

_I forced my eyes open and look into his. He refused to say it but every time I looked into his eyes I knew it._

_**Memory**_

_I scanned the aisle, staring at the countless bedding, I was on a mission, that house was going to become our home when this was over. Just as I was about to give up and look else where, I saw it._

_It was a red color, I couldn't describe it expect for blood red. Somehow I knew it was the right one._

_**Memory**_

_I laid the comforter across the bed. I stepped back to admire my work. I traced the gold trimming that matched that fleck in Edward's green eyes. For a moment the thought of children some with black hair and other copper running around the room races through my mind._

_**Memory**_

_I let him lean me over the bed. His lips ghosting over my collar bone. His hot breathe on my skin._

_In that moment I felt so in peace. So in need, in love. My hands made their way into his hair gently scratching his scalp. I forced him to look into my eyes as he hitched my leg over his hip. I forced all my feelings into my eyes. His gasp assured me that my goal was complete, even though I haven't said it he knew I loved him. In that moment he entered me, we let out moans as we became one._

_**End of memories**_

I kneeled in the doorway. The feeling of lost over took me, it wasn't this strong since that night, the night I lost everything. My eyes scanned the room, they found a picture on the dresser, it was of Edward's family. That is when I realized what I needed to do. His own father and mother didn't know he was gone, they might think that he simply gave up on them; they deserved to know the truth.

I already knew where they lived due to the fact that Edward made plans for us to visit them after the heist, but I wasn't brave enough to go alone.

It was with that thought that I fled into the night.

I was aware that Aro was out to kill us, mainly me, but I welcomed him. If he got within shooting distance I would fire a bullet into his cold, dark, and useless heart. In that moment I would be able to move on. In that moment alone, that is how I found myself driving down an empty country road, not realizing that my gas was low. That is how I found myself stopped in the middle of nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**None of these characters belong to anyone other then Stephine Meyer.**

**While I did create the plot, I owe thanks to my Beta.**

**You should check out her stories, The Deadliest Game: The Hunger Games, and Fuel to the Fire: Catching Fire.  
**

**You should leave a great review supporting her, because she's just that awesome and while you're there you might as well add her to your Alert list.**

** u/3673451/**

Bpov

I sat in my car, hands strangling my steering wheel.

I curse myself for being so stupid. I set out on a mission, now I was sitting in the middle of nowhere. The heat alone would kill me if Aro didn't. It dawned on me why this place was called Death Valley. I forced my eyes closes so I could think. The only things I could do is sit and wait.

That is exactly what I found myself doing. I peeled my shirt off because the sweat was causing it to stick to my body, my jeans followed shortly after. I dug around until I found shorts, after slipping them on me was proud that I wore a sports bra today. I pace around the car for hours before I give up and lay across the hood of my car. My eyes drift shut and more painful memories assault me.

_**Flashback**_

_"Bella, there is no world where running a mile while dressed for a snow storm in Death Valley, is ever consider a good idea" Edward claims._

_I look at him and decided there is only one way to get my way, I force my bottom lip out and let my eyes grow by the second. Edward tries to fight it but pretty soon he's laughing at my childness._

_"Oh alright! But if we die I blame you." He states._

_I don't even bother pointing out the fact that if we die he couldn't blame me. Because we'd be dead."_

_**End of flashback**_

I was about to remember how I begged Edward to take me home, when I hear a gruff voice ask "Hey darling, do you need a ride?"

I feel vomit rising in my throat. I ball my tiny hands into fists, pushing my nails into my palm.

I stare at the tall and lanky man, I guess he might be in his thirties based on his thinning hair.I want to laugh at him and beat the crap out of him, at the same time.

I am lost and confused, could I really risk being raped or murdered by this clown? Then I realize whoever I get in a car with I have a chance of being raped of murdered. Just as I realize this may be my only escape another car pulls over.

A tall young man steps out of his car. Even though my heart is broken I am still alive and Red-blooded American female and this man's appearance oozed sex. I push my brown bangs out of my eyes and stare at his face. I know without a doubt. I glance him over and notice a tattoo on his right shoulder.

Realization dawns on me.

He couldn't- not from the same tribe...

But deep down I know for a fact that he's headed exactly where I am.

He nods at me and I ask him for a ride and a low innocent voice.

He nods again and after the older man leaves seething with anger Indie and i move my bags into his car.

When are driving down the road, he finally asks where I am going.

When I tell him Forks, Washington I glance at him. I note a small smile creeping up his face.

I decided to ignore him and ball myself into my seat as I fling myself into the burning volcano and memories. The ones that I keep sacred, the moments we were most intimate. I know I might seem a little lost to the stranger in the car, but I send a small 'thank you' for leaving me be.

"So, stranger why are you heading to Forks?" the man next to me ask.

Whatever gratitude I felt towards him was gone.

"To deliver a message," I state.

"Wooh, you sound like the freaking terminator!So what is this message about?" he asks curiously, glancing at me from the side of my eye.

"Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Whitlock, and Rosalie Hale," I state

"WHAT?" he half screams.

He swerves to the side of the road before turning the car off and looking at me.

"The nature of my ...visit...is to deliver a message about them," I explain a little harshly

"I don't care about the rest of them, just tell me about Bella, please" He pleads.

I look him in the eye and I know that I've seen him before, I feel like I can trust him, but I know I can't.

"There is no Isabella anymore," I say as if explain to a preschooler that he killed his cat.

I look into his eyes and notice the humor from when I first saw him was gone. I've never been good with that look. That was the look Edward gave me when I screwed up, even if it was impossible for me to know. I decided to throw him a bone.

"I—She's not dead. Just in major trouble and needs people to believe she's dead." I say.

Then the humor is back.

"Oh, why did you tell me? If Bella might get mad..."He trails off

"She won't be mad," I state firmly

"How do you know?" He asks

"Because," I answer

"Because why?" he pouts

"Because Bella wasn't whoever you thought she was, she had her fair of secrets," I whisper

"All to blame that fucker Cullen, what does he have to do with her now?" He said

I gasp at the mention of Edward, within seconds I'm pissed.

"Don't . . ." I struggle fighting back the sobs.

"Oh god, don't tell me they got married!And you are so defending him!Are you having an Affair with him?"He half shouts

"You know he's got a good taste in girls! How could you mention knowing Bella when you're screwing her asshole of a husband!" he says.

I sit frozen in my seat.

"So tell me, Darling, is little Eddie a big boy?" His voice is sharp, cutting into my heart, right past the walls I built so carefully.

I snap out of my trance when his fist meets the dash board.

I unbuckle my seat and jump out the car. I hear him screaming at me trying to get me to stop.

I reach the trunk trying to grab my bags but he meets me there. I see a gas station maybe a good five miles out, I feel my mind turning, somehow forming a plan with out me knowing, it realized that I'm in trouble, panicking. I grab my purse, knowing it has my wallet in it and any important documents with it, I take off running.

I feel the blood pulsing in my ear and red begins to cloud my vision. I'm mad. I'm running from him for his own safety because if I stayed I knew for a fact he wouldn't have lived.

Just when I think that I'm clear I feel long fingers wrap around my arm.

Shit.

He turns me towards him, his eyes are swimming, confused, he's lost. He doesn't even know why he came after me, but I don't care. My anger towards everyone is coming back and I'm reacting to it.

I pull my knee up hard; I can even hear when my knee meets his crotch. He lets go off me and cups himself as he falls on the ground. I take a step back and trip on my bag. He tries to catch me but I only end up falling on him. He rolls me under him, pinning my arms down and my legs spread too far to knee him again. He stares at to me until he's sure I'm not going to move, and then he closes his eyes to find his words. I use the distraction and flip us back over. My fist meets his nose.

My mind is clouded but I can make one word out:_ Edward._

My pull my arm back and it meets his right eye.

I reveal another word:_ La Ppush_

My other fist lands on his cheekbone.

Right before I land another punch I remember him.

"Jacob?" I whisper.

His eyes fly open.

I roll off of him.

I land on my back next to him.

I'm panting, not because I'm tired, but I was letting my anger pass.

I remembered him. I laugh, a high pitched uncontrollable laugh.

Soon Jacob's laughing with me.

I know he doesn't remember me, but he's most likely in shock because having his butt kicked by a girl that calls him by his name before laughing like a manic. Tends to scare people. Gosh, I might be a manic!


	5. Chapter 5

**None of these characters belong to anyone other then Stephine Meyer.**

**Bpov**

When I woke up my head was pounding, my vision was blurry, and the room I was in seemed to be spinning. I was wondering if it was a hangover when I realized the room I was in wasn't my own.

Then I began to panic, because drunk or not I would never sleep with someone, then last night's events came flooding back. I must have passed out. I was partly glad that he carried me back to the car and took me to a hotel; he postponed the awkward phase after having your ass served to you on a silver platter. I let out a deep and throaty chuckle. When a door opened I froze. I was positive I looked like a deer caught in headlights, I tried convincing my body that it was a good idea to move, it refused, as if seeing something I wasn't. Then my vision settled, I noticed my purse on a table all its contents spread around it. I paled, I was nervous for a moment when anger started to settle in.

I stared at the table for what seemed like seconds but I knew it was minutes. Jacob must have realized what I was thinking when he said, "I didn't look."

I knew he was telling the truth.

"Thank you," I said.

"My friend, Bella, used to throw a fit if I even glanced inside her purse," he admitted

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know, for kicking your ass, you must think I'm a manic," I laughed out.

"Oh yeah that, it's not big deal, even though my eye still hurts, but about that I was wondering how you knew my name," He mentioned.

"I, um, I grew up in Forks, you just don't, remember me," I stuttered

"That's not true, I remember everyone from Forks," he pointed out.

I wondered if I could trust him with my true identity, even though I felt like I could, I didn't.

"Well, I guess I wasn't that important," I whispered.

"So, you know my name, what's yours?" He said

"I- things aren't that simple. I just want to know if you'll still take me to Forks"

"Sure I'll take you, but it's a name, it's really not that hard."

"Bree, call me Bree, that's what most people call me but that doesn't mean it's my name."

"Well, fine 'Bree' we are at the High Country Inn in Susanville California. Can I ask you one more question?"

"You just did."

"Hahah, very funny, but what about the others, what message do you have to deliver and to who."

"Look, I know you don't exactly like Edward, or any of the others to begin with, but you won't say anything disrespectful about him anywhere near me, he and Bella were never married, he, um, he died, the others are pretending to be dead."

"Dang, what did they do?"

The words flowed out my mouth before I could stop them, but I don't regret them.

"Bella planned a heist on a very rich and important asshole, she convinced her friends to help her, the man is after her and her friends, so is the police, her friends and her are in hiding, but Edward, he died at the crime scene. That's all I can tell you, can we please continue the journey without touching that subject again?"

He nodded and I got up and went into the bathroom. After I shower and put on clean clothes I walk out to find him sitting on the bed staring at my purse.

I shove everything back in my purse and walk out the door and wait for him.

Within moments we are back on the road, I curl myself into my usual ball, when my phone beeps, letting me know I have a text message.

**Hey, B it's Rose, how are you?**

**Bree: I'm fine, doing my part of C, telling the family the bad news**

**Rose: Shame, I wish I could see my mom one last time but I know she would know it's me.**

**Bree: I know what you mean, my car broke down in DV caught a ride with someone, guess who?**

**Rose: Idk**

**Bree: Jacob Black**

**Rose: That mongrel?I remember he used to have a crush on u, Eddie beat his ass, does he like the new you?**

**Bree: Lol, I'm not sure, we had an interesting convo he knows B isn't dead but knows that he can't tell ppl that, same with every1 else except eddie.**

**Rose: Oh, when you tell my mom, throw her a bone and tell her I'm happy.**

**Bree: Emmett makes you happy doesn't he?**

**Rose: Yeah. Tell her I died a Cullen.**

**Bree: Will do, cant believe we were almost sisters**

**Rose: you don't know?**

**Bree: Know what?**

**Rose: two days before the heist we all got rly drunk, you and eddie got your marriage license**

**Bree: Seriously?I remember but wasn't sure if it was jst you and em in a suit trying to trick us.**

**Rose: Haha you're a married woman B, we are sisters**

**Bree: Way to spring that on me, but im a widow now basically a black widow**

**Rose: but u know eddie would want you to be happy, you gotta move on**

**Bree: I cant eddie is my emmett could you move on?**

**Rose: I would atleast try**

**Bree: I did**

**Rose: No u didnt because ur still single**

**Bree: Because no1 can ever measure to eddie**

**Rose: There is someone else for you**

**Bree: i don't want them**

**Rose: Then hit alice up, she might**

**Bree: Lol nope u mean allie right?She's a whitlock now**

**Rose: Damn u rly need to get a man now**

**Bree:lol and how do I explain the tat to them?**

**Rose:well jacob is perfect 4 you you can have the tat filled in black so it will look like a black swan**

**Bree:haha forget you, now I gotta sleep, and jacob has to let his eye heal**

**Rose:what happened to his eye?**

**Bree:I beat the crap out of him**

**Rose:whatever u know I could take u down, but u get ur sleep.**

**Bree:B safe**

**Rose: B safe ily sis**

I smile at the tiny little screen before pocketing it.

I ball myself up closer and sleep, my dreams involve children running around me and calling mommy.

I frown in my sleep knowing that this will always be what it is now, a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**None of these characters belong to anyone other then Stephine Meyer.**

**Bpov**

A couple of hours later I woke to Destiny Child singing "Say My Name".

"Shit, I must have put my phone in the back," Jacob muttered.

He looked at me realizing I was awake.

"Hey, Bree can you get that for me?" He said

Without answering I lowered my seat and grabbed his phone, I hand it to him and my laugh falls short when I hear his conversation.

"Hey babes," he says

I hear some noise that must be a voice, it's not manly but its not high pitched, it's exactly in the middle.

"Yeah I know"

More of the perfect voice.

"Oh, Sure thing,"

More of the voice, really? It was getting annoying.

"Yeah I love you too."

Then I got jealous, I felt like I had some type of claim on him.

Right before he was about to hang up I said "Hey, Jakey do you know were my shirt is?"

He responded with a: "I'm not sure, where did you put it?"

"I don't know, I can't remember, we must have been rushing."

I laugh.

He goes back to his conversation while I mumble stupid things about not finding my crap.

"Yeah, baby I'm driving." He says

I didn't expect to hear her response but I would have to be deaf not to.

"WELL IT DOESN'T FUCKING SOUND LIKE IT!WHO THE HELL IS WITH YOU?"She screams.

Jacob must have realized how our conversation might have sound and quickly explains how he 'saved' me.

She responded with an "Oh" and they say their goodbyes.

He turns to look at me.

"Why'd you call me Jakey?"

"I, um," I quickly try to find a response but coming up with nothing.

"Seriously, this is getting creepy, how about we just play a simple 20 questions?

I nodded and he starts.

"Are you single?

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"27"

"Do you play sports?"

"Nope"

"Any training in anything?"

"Boxing, Kick Boxing, Karate and some other things,"

"Do you jog?"

"Yeah, Five miles everyday,"

"What school did you go to?"

"Forks High,"

He rambled on with useless questions; on about fifteenth did he ask a question that could give me up.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

I decided to be honest.

"Jacob Black"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"His seventeenth birthday,"

"Impossible."

"It's true."

"I'm not even going to respond to that," but I heard it in his voice, even if it was for a moment, he knows, not everything but I've dropped enough hints, he'll figure it out.

I raised my seat and curled back into my ball ready to go to sleep.

"Just forget it; can we just go to a hotel?"

He nodded and within the hour I was laying in a hotel bed.

He sat in the bed next to me staring at me.

I knew there was now way he could realize it was me, yet part of me hoped he would, if he did it would be now.

I stood and grabbed my stuff muttering about needing a shower.

I took my time, trying to get a handle on how I felt about Jacob, the only thing I could compare him to was Edward. Except I knew I was still in love with Edward, so I labeled him under friends.

I remembered enough about him to realize we were best friends. I hoped that maybe when Aro was dead, and the Law wasn't stalking me we could be friends again, not Jacob and Bree, instead Jacob and Bella.

I walked back into the room and laid down on my bed realizing he was asleep.

"I still love you Bella, so...glad...you...came...back...Death Valley...missed...you" he muttered in his sleep.

Love?


	7. Chapter 7

I laid in my bed, arms crossed over my stomach, eyes open staring at the ceiling while my hair framed my face, my ankles crossed, my mind years away.

_**Memory**_

_**"**__Come on Jakey, let's go build a sand castle!" I exclaimed_

_"Chick, I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm not 4. I'm nine," He said proudly_

_"Oh hush is, fine then I hang out in the sun while you make me a sandwhich,"I say pointing towards the house._

_"Bu—" he began_

_"But nothing!You're 'NINE" get to work."_

_I laid in the sun, fully aware of him staring at me, Nice kid, I thought._

_**Memory**_

_"Buuuuut Charrrrlieeee, I'm not going to let a 13 year old boy spend the night with me!"_

_"Now Bells, Billy and I are going on a fishing trip, we just want you to watch him for the weekend."_

_"Buuuut-" I began_

_"But my ass I want some fish!"he says before calmly walking out the house._

_When he comes back an hour or two later there is a tall lanky boy in tow._

_He looked at me, slowly checking me out before sticking his hand out, "Hi, I'm Jacob,"_

_"Yeah, Yeah I'm sure, just shut up and make me a sandwhich," I say motioning towards the kitchen before responding to my text message._

_I hear glass shatter._

_"I swear if you broke anything I'm going to break you!"_

_I walk in to his him freaking over a broken cup._

_"Pick it the fuck up!"_

_I march back to my room, I settle on the bed then scream "Where the fuck is my SANDWHICH!?"_

_I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, when I finally get my ham and Cheese sandwhich I take two bites out before telling him I'm not hungry._

_**Memory**_

_"Hey man I'm Jake, Bella's" He licks his lips ''freeeind" he draws out._

_I admit when Jacob turn fifteen he fill out quite well, in fact I wouldn't mind dating him, except I was all about Edward._

_I laugh when Edward shrugs his shoulders before throwing one arm over my shoulders, letting his hand drap over my breast._

_"And I'm her boyfriend, Edward"_

_**Memory**_

_"Bella, Leah Dumped me"_

_"Again?"I complain_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Look, Jacob, if she can't make up her mind then she isn't worth it."I state._

_"Bella, if-if things are still the same, on my sixteenth birthday, will- will you be my first?"_

_"Sure," then I hung up._

_**End of Memories**_

I knew then that I felt something for Jacob, while it wasn't love, it was promising, like it might someday become love.I also knew that I would refuse myself the chance to love again.

I don't remember going to sleep, but I found myself being stirred awake.

Stirred isn't the correct word- I felt a hand brush my cheeck, I wasn't fully awake, I couldn't be blamed for my actions, I grabed the hand successfully twisting it, forcing the owner to flip themself over or deal with a broken flipped over, I was about to punch him when I realized it was Jacob.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" I exclaimed flinging myself on my back.

"We really need to work on this Bree," he laughed but I knew he was slightly shaken.

"Hey, Jake I haven't ran in awhile and I was wondering if you wanted to run with me this morning"

I said, when silently I was having an internal battle.

Did I want to spend more time with him?

Shouldn't I just want to finish th trip?

We could make it to Forks if we left now, do I want that to change?

Does he really love me?

Who was on the phone?

Does it matter?

The thoughts flew threw my mind, will he notice my speed?

I didn't care, when he nodded his head eerything changed.  
I felt like he was answering one of my questions.

Within moments we were running down the street, I felt like I was in heavan.

This is one of the hobbies Edward would not take part in.

Edward.

Maybe this is what caused his death, maybe he wasn't fast enough.

I should have dragged him running everyday.

Maybe it was the ballet, maybe he was too loud.

I should have forced him.

Maybe it was a struggle, maybe he couldn't fight them off and they got the gun.

Maybe, Maybe he just gave up.

It didn't escape my mind that if he hadn't died we wouldn't have made it out.

I should have had another escape plan.

I glanced back expecting to find Jacob way behind me.

I was shocked to see him next to me.

I stopped in my tracks and so did he.

I took a look into his eyes and another question dawned on me.

Maybe, Maybe Edward didn't listen to me.

I can say I should have forced him to do so many things, but when I think about it I tried as hard as I could. Maybe he just didn't care, maybe he thought I wouldn't really go through with my plan.

Maybe I did nothing wrong.

My eyes shifted towards Jacob's lips.

His toungue slipping out and tracing his bottom lip.

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, letting it meet my teeth, gently biting it.

My eyes averted to his eyes, watching the wind pick up, blowing his dark hair.

He leaned in, meaning to pick a leave out of my hair.\

Just as he was about to lean out my hands landed gently on the sides of his face.

My thumbs trace his cheekbone, his eyes filled with confusion, and excitement.

I remove my right hand and let my index finger trail down his nose, down his top lip.

He slips his toungue out, swiftly touching my finger before disappearing.

I lean in and let my lips meet his. It was a kiss I was sure only existed in fairy tales.

A soft tingly sensation started at my toes and made its way up to my lips.

His toungue making another appereance licks my lips.

This time however I opened my mouth and sent my toungue into his after it.

I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my hand into his hair.

Our tongues taking part in the greatest tango.A battle, between love and hate, where the line becomes thin.

His large hands found their way to my hips, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around him, he hugged my body to his.

I molded myself into, letting my clothed center press against his obvious arousal.

I shifted my face and pulled back, just to lean in to touch is nose to mine.

My eyes stayed on his as I whispered a sentence that I knew would make things difficult.

Because I realized if I ever wanted to be with Jacob, which I do, Aro would have to die.

Alec, Jane, Marcus, Cauis, and the rest, they would all have to die, and Bella, she would have to live.I would find away to let Rosalie and Emmett get their lives back, Same with Alice and Jasper.

I'd have to make sure Edward got a funeral, because he took part in this.

I'd tell his parents how much he loved them and how we were supposed to come back.

I'd tell Jacob all my little secrets, I'd teach him how to protect himself.

I thought back to my old dreams and realized all the kids always had black hair.

Not my curly brown hair.

Not Edward's copper hair.

They always had Jacob's hair.

I smiled as the words I whispered enter Jacob's head, as he realized that what I said was true.

"I'm Bella Swan."

Then his face showed an emotion I hope I could aviod, Hate, and Anger.

Maybe I should have stayed with Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob gave me one last look and walked away from me.

In that moment I wish he would have hit me, or scream at me, just not leave me.

I wonder if this is how he felt when I left with Edward.

He knew his feelings for me then, he always loved me.

Even now, I only knew I could grow to love him, but that was enough for me.

After I recovered from shock I ran after him.

"Jacob!"I screamed

I kept calling his name, begging him to stop, to talk to me.

Suddenly he stopped and turned.

"Why, Bella!Why?!"He screamed.

I stared at him, completely lost.

"I Loved you!I would have done anything for you and you left me!I went back to Leah, I've dealt with her cheating on me for years!But I don't care because I never loved her, or anyone other than you!Then you come back and make me fall in love with you all over again when you only spoke to me a few times!"

I stared into his black eyes,as I placed my hand on his arm, pain and remorse was looking back at me.

"I-I'm sorry Jacob, I'm so sorry. Let's, Let's just get back to Forks and I'll leave you alone" I whispered silently hoping he'd beg me to stay with him.

"Fine" he said curtly, shaking my hand from his person before turning an leaving me again.

Every letter broke my heart.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Hotel~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After I finished getting dressed I lay on the bed and stared at my phone.

I've always be ruining people's lives, for what?

A man that was responsible of so many deaths?

I should have just told the police.

I've said I'd risk my life for so many people, but I never have.

I quickly typed a group message and sent it before I could chicken out.

**Bella-To Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, And Jasper.**

**~I'm going to kill Aro, stay low for two weeks, after that, either he or I will be Dead. I"m so sorry for ruining your lives.~**

Then I removed the battery and placed it on the table.

I walked outside and within seconds I was forming a plan.

I didn't hear Jacob calling my name, I didn't see him notice my phone, and I sure didn't notice him putting it back together.

But I did notice when he stomped outside slamming me against against the wall, placing his hands on each side of my face. Leaning in towards me and whispering into my ear, with a deadly tone. "You are not going after some lunatic" Before smashing his lips onto mine.

Oh how I wanted to stay and allow him to continue his assault, But I placed my hands on his chest, pushing slightly, but not enough for him to get the message. I tried again but this time for firmly, I gave him a hard shove, he released my lips with a loud pop, then a groan escaped his so kissable lips as his back hit the railing.

I wanted to make sure he was okay, tell him how much I need him, but I don't.

I build my wall up again, but this time its harder, more determined, in his eyes I know I look like a stone cold killer, but he doesn't flinch. He just stares at me.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe. Including you" I say.

Then he says it, he says the worst thing possible, the thing that almost changes my mind. "If safety is all that matters to you, then leave." He whispers.

I remember what Edward said that faithful day, the day of the heist, before we charged in he whispered into my hair, "Your safety is all that matters to me."

I feel the tears making their way down my face as I struggled to keep my walls up, the walls that are now working as a dam.

I remember what he said before he died, "Your safety was worth it."

That word, safety.

Now I know, I would have lived in fear for the rest of my life if I could have kept him.

Did Jacob feel the same way?

I crouched and placed my hand on his face and asked "Do you love me?"

I feared the answer. I worried he'd say he loved Bree, or that he loved Bella, because the truth was I was neither of those people. I'd become someone different.

I watched his eyes close, as if admitting defeat, and his lips opening, forming the word 'Yes'.

I leaned in letting my lips brush his, in a way I was stalling, but he answered everything with one statement.

"If you go,I'm coming with you."

With that he removed the cursed ring from his finger and placing it in my palm.

He loves me.

But I was frightened because I still didn't love him.

I watched as he stood and I allowed him to pull me into the hotel.

As he switched opened my phone I was met with a beeping noise, as I read the notice, telling me I had fifty missed calls and several texts.

A look from Jacob and I dial Alice's number silently.

"BELLA!What the hell are you thinking!" She screamed.

"Shut up Alice, I'm going to say this and I'm going to say it once.

So you better listen and listen good.

We all allowed Aro to take our lives from us. We fleed from a fight thinking it was over, but its not. We shouldn't live our lives in fear of dying. Or of our loved ones taking our place. And as much as I hate it, I can't do this alone.

You call the group. I mean the WHOLE group. I want everyone at the Warehouse on 65th Street, tomorrow at 6pm. Anyone who isn't there on time and will be assumed dead. Anyone showing up a second late, will be shot, captured and tortured, if I even THINK they're a rat. Get to work." I said as I closed the phone.

Motioning for Jacob to start packing, while I arranged for a car over the phone.

Isabella had always been a regular girl on the outside. But when she was cracked was loud and demanding, always wanting what was best for people. While Bree was the quiet and careful type. Let others lead.

Isabella is best friends with Jacob, Bree is in love with him.

Jacob, loves Bella, but he is in love with Bree.

But were was I?

Who was I?

There's a difference between Isabella, Bree and I. We share a body but we are all different people and Jacob didn't know me, I didn't even know me.

These thoughts flew through my mind as we began loading the car, wondering why two blunt people could be so confused.

I began to realize that I didn't have a future with Jacob, because I had to leave him.

I HAD to let him live on, before I killed him too.

So while he was at the front desk, I was already aware of the fact, that as soon as Aro was dead, and Jacob took his eyes off me.I would be gone. Gone like the wind. I'd do what we Swan women do best.

I would run.

I snuggled into bed, praying for sweet dreams.

~Next morning~

I woke up at 2am sharp, I jumped into the shower and traded my pajamas for jeans, combat boots, and a pink "Just Do it" Nike brushing my teeth and putting my hair into a pony tail I slapped Jacob.I smiled when he jumed awake.

"You get ready, I'll get coffee" I said to him as he made his way into the bathroom.

After I returned with the coffee and he was dressed we rode out. Noticing the cars behind us about an hour out. "Theres the main gang" I say referring to Alice, Jasper,Rosalie, Emmett,And Kate.

Jacob handed my my phone when she noticed it was ringing, I picked up assuming it was Alice.

But I heard Aro's raspy voice let out a shaky breathe before a husky laugh.

"Ahh Isabella Darling, I thought better of you. After our last...meeting, I thought you'd surely notice the cars that have been following you for two hours."

A quick glance back confirmed him.

"How do you know I didn't notice?Maybe I did and I'm leading you into a trap." I replied

"Because, I'm not in any of those cars." he replied before hanging up.

A minute later he called back, "But I do know that right now, I can have them killed in three seconds, or three years, depends on if you can get them out of those cars, before something goes boom."

Before he could hang up, I was already swerving around, I had a Matrix moment, something I never thought I could do, but I did.

As the car turned and skidded I opened the door grabbing my handgun as I jumped out the front seat.

The four cars stopped, as I made my way to them, opening doors screaming for them to go to my car.

I prayed they would listen, they did.

I ran back to my car and reached it just as my phone rang.

When I answered it was Aro again.

"That was beautiful,"He praised.

I opened my mouth to imply that they wasn't even a bomb, when I heard a loud exploding, I turned to see the last car ablaze. I turned to my rescued passengers and my group with some FBI looking guys.

I asked them who was in that car. Everyone turned to Alice and Jasper.

I turned to the men and suits, ready to ask who they were when my phone rang again.

I ignored the call and continued to ask them.

My phone rang again and I answered to be meet with Aro's voice.

"You ignored my call. You should never ignore the man that holds your life in their hand and your friends in the other. Now you must learn your lesson, wouldn't your mother be proud?" He hung up.

I turned to my friends when a loud shot echoed out.

In that moment I realized that we'd been standing in the middle of a highway, that nobody else had been on. I realized that Aro basically showed me he could kill Jacob any time.

I also realized Aro was going to kill us off slowly.

I raised my hand to my temple and wiped the wetness dripping down my face.

Blood.

I began to feel light-headed as I saw a dim light become bigger and brighter.

Then I slammed into the ground, as I heard another explosion.

And my phone ringing "It's a little too late" in the background.

**A/N:THE END! :D**

**Did I do that? Yeah I did. Mmmkay back to the story now.**

I lifted myself off the ground, my hands stinging from the glass spread on the ground. I glanced around and noticed everyone else was coming back to. They seemed more confused than me, I guess that triggered my need to protect, because I jumped up, already telling everyone to get up and in the car, as I slide into the front seat. Kate jumped on Jacobs lap in the front, while the other couples copied her, leaving the other two guys just enough room to sit side by side.

I stepped on the gas, as I swerved around, turning of the exit about a mile away.

All the while explaining the calls, when I got to the part of blood.

I looked back wondering who got hit when I noticed Jacob's arm.

"That son of a bitch SHOT YOU!" I screamed slamming my hands on the wheel.

him "He's teasing her. He basically admitted to killing Edward, and saying that he can kill you to with one bullet. No pun intended."She says.

"Your wrong" I say

Everyone glances at me. Alice is never wrong, except for now.

"He can't kill Jacob, I won't allow him." I say as I pull another handgun from under my seat.

"Now unnamed guys, who the hell are you?" I ask.

One is brave enough to speak.

"I'm Agent J, we've been tracking you for awhile now, the government has been wanting to take out The Volturi for awhile now. If you agree to kill him, the FBI and CIA will supply weapons. If you complete it, we will cover it up."

I cut him off.

"That's all we need to know, but you should know this attempt is more than are talking about ATLEAST ten other people." I say as I pull into the Warehouse lot.I turn around facing them.

"Come on in, they don't bite, but they sure will kill." I say as everyone begins exiting the car.

"GAME TIME!" I hear someone scream, probably Ben.

"Bells HERE!" Someone else screams.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I scream, in a joking manner.

I get a couple of laughs. "Hey bell!Who is that hunk and can I take him for a test drive?"Someone else says.

As I step into the middle floor I flip her off "Not if you want it to be your last drive."

I glanced at a small corner, seeing a small girl that looked like me, and a lot like Edward, she had to be about twelve

Alice saw me looking and whispered.

"That's Bree. Edwards Sister."

And my heart broke as I realized where I'd seen her before.

_I smiled at the girl behind me._

_Silently she rubbed her butt on the bus seats before leaning in and saying "Your Bree aren't you?" almost everyone knew me in the town so I smiled and nodded._

"_Oh, that's an awesome name, I hate mine but my brother Edward loves it." She said._

"_What is it?" I wondered outloud._

"_Breanna Isabell" She answered._

_She rose and exited the bus, as I sat connecting the dots knowing I was missing a major key._

Then I found the key.

She never would have met Edward before the heist, he was always with me.

She wouldn't have spoken about a dead brother that way.

I was expecting the gasp from everyone as the door opened and saw the one face I never expected.

"BREE!" He screamed. Before his eyes met mine.

"Bella," He whispered as he took the few steps towards me placing his hand on my arm.

For a split second I feel myself leaning into his grasp, but a glance at Jacob and I yank away from.

"You motherfucker!" I scream at him giving him a hard shove backwards.

"Bell, you don't understand!' He tries to tell me, but at this point I don't listen.

I place my left hand on his cheek, gently tracing his cheek bone before I raise my right hand, and strike the other side of his face, pulling his head towards mine, then raising my knee to his groin.

He falls to the ground while moaning my name.

I pull my fist back already deciding I was going to smash his nose into his brain for all the pain he'd caused me, but a large hand wraps around and wrist spinning me around.I'm pulled into Jacob's arms arms and I realize I'm crying.

Alice makes her way out the crowd and stands infront of the mans broken body.

"I assume she understands more than you do, Edward." She says calmly before injecting with god knows what. And I'm proud of Alice, she used to be a druggie with a nick for research, but you'd never guess that when she throws Edward over her tiny shoulder and passes him to Emmett when Ben tries making a grab for him, while screaming insults.

"Why Edward, Why!" I scream into Jacob's chest.

I don't get an answer.

**A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating, I tried to make it up in this chapter, the Edward part I really just added, but I honestly have a plan now!Yurp, Why would Eddie play dead?Hmmm, how did Aro know that they were coming?How the freak does The real Bree come in?**

**I'll answer EVERYTHING in the next chapter. I SWEAR!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bree stood in the corner, frightened as she watched everything unfold.

I pull my head from Jacob's chest and look at her, and approach her.

She shrinks back, as if she thought I would hurt her, but I would never.

Everyone freezes, they hold their breathe, watching the scene play out.

"Bree?" I whisper gently

She nods, slightly "Edward's sister?" I ask her

She nods again.

I know something is extremely wrong, something I wasn't seeing.

I had the key chain, the key, but where was the door?

I know I should be on guard, that I should be careful, but I can't.

I open my arms, and pull her into them, I wrap myself around her as if I could protect her from the world.

As if I could protect her form, Edward, herself, and I.

I begin to realize that I'm crying, but I don't try to cover it up, I can't be strong for her, and that kills me.

As if roles change, she wraps her arms around me, she's trying to protect me, but I can't let her.

I pull back and look into her eyes, I open my mouth, to ask a question, anything really, but she beat me to it.

"We need to talk." she says in a grave tone.

The way her eyes glaze over, or maybe it was the way her body seemed tensed, it told me whatever she had to say, it was important.

I stand up and pull her under her arm and walk out, completely ignoring everyone's eyes on us, I don't care. I need answers.

I assumed what she would tell me, would explain why Edward lied. Something along the lines, that he didn't love me.

That he'd moved on, but she didn't tell me that, nothing along those lines.

She stopped and turned to me, and when she opened her mouth, she told the whole story, I didn't stop her, I just listened, in complete shock.

"Edward is my half brother. His mother's name was Elizabeth, she used to be married to Carlisle, but she died when he was 10, a few years later his father married my mother, he was 12. I was a sign of new beginnings, a star that seemed to say "It's okay, everything's fine," because my mother was told, she would never be able to carry children and she accepted that, but I was I turned 5, I was sent to live with my aunts Tanya, and Irina, while the rest of the family moved to forks, and sometime during that period, Edward met you.I have NO clue what you two did together, but I know that he he loved , before the heist, about 8 months, when I was 11, I called Edward, was a normal conversation, and I spoke about my aunt Irina, that knew this man named Aro, Edward seemed confused when I mentioned him and asked me to continue, I told him that the 'nice man' Aro, said he knew Edward and you.I gave him the number Aro had told me too, and I assume Edward called him. Months later, Edward called me, and told me, that in six months, I would be moving in with him. Six months later, I was 12, and moving in with him.I loved living with Edward, and I always wondered where this "Isabella" had gone, so last year, about two months before I saw you on the bus, Edward told me everything...Aro, he threatened you. He knew about the plans, and he gave Edward a chance to save his own life, all he had to do, was work for him...But Edward disagreed, he said he had a better plan. He told him that his part of the heist would be to collect evidence to use in court against Aro, that he would lose much more than sixty million. Then he proposed to Aro, that he would not do his job and work for him after the heist, in return for sixty million and the lives of everyone involved. Aro agreed, only if everyone involved disappeared, they agreed that long as you were never mentioned again things would be recently, there was a call to report the finding of a missing heard about it and informed Edward, Edward began planning away to save you guys from a distance, but I panicked, I ran, and I came to find you.I called Alice and she arranged for me to be here, she didn't know everything, just knew who is must have figured out where you were going sometime within the hour, and you saw the rest" she says.

I stare at her and hug her.

"He loves me" I saw.

"He Loves me!" I repeat.

I frown, "But I love Jacob." and I turn and walk back inside.

I walk to Jacob and hug him again, and Everyone respects my choice be walking elsewhere.

Alice takes responsibility, and tells everyone where to go in the warehouse, and soon they are training,

Some are in hand to hand combat, others are playing our version of darts, but instead we used guns.

Alice was showing some how to over power someone bigger than them, Rosalie was showing some how to seem weak, and pull people in with seduction.

Emmett was glaring at Ben, who was watching Rose, a little to closely.

Jasper was showing others how to read their opponents, and what their next move might be.

I glanced in a corner, and saw Bree, showing people how to pick various locks, quickly and silently.

While Jacob kept me wrapped in his arms.

**Follow me on Twitter KlaJaye3**

**A/N:Okay, short chapter right? **

**Beware, as soon as I post this chapter, I'm changing my name, yet again :D.**

**I'll redo my profile, and after I finish this story I'm starting a drabble, which will be different then anything else I've ever done.**

**I decided so, after someone pointed out to me, that I don't have a writing style.**

**That if they've been reading my stuff for years, and they had to pick one of my stories out from a group, small or large, that they wouldn't be able to.**

**Surprisingly it hurt, but I'm glad they told me, so I took a little vacation, to just really find out who I was, in all matters.**

**Now finding who I am, I'm posting the chapters I already had made and posting them when I have time.**

**I hope you continue to read my stories, I'll be going out a little more with my creations, and showing a more creative side of me.**

**~KlaJaye**


End file.
